Fighting For You
by lizzilian
Summary: Mikan is a daughter of a rich company president. They think of her as a lucky charm for the family. Some of the companies tried to kidnap her but someone protects her all along. Can her protector stay on his will? Read and find out. Some twists! R&R! :3
1. My first tragedy

A/N: Hello, everyone

A/N: Hello, everyone! I finally published my first true inspired story! Wishin' that y'all will leave a review!

**Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice is totally not mine!**

Ω≡≈→ **Fight for You** ←**≈≡Ω**

▫▪◦**Chapter 1◦▪▫**

**5 years ago**

Outside The Mansion

"NOOOOO!!" A brunette girl shouted. She had a great determination that the boy that her word were directed will listen.

" 'NOOOO!!' Yourself, Mikan! You don't even have a right to defend this 'ooh! So cute' puppy?! Just step back and watch!" The boy pushed the brunette girl away from him, whose name is Mikan.

Mikan Sakura, A rich girl who came from a decent family that owns a big company, she has an average body for a 10 year old girl, everybody thinks that she's all "miss idiot" but they don't know that she actually has an inner beauty that a great thinker can't defeat. She's a brunette, have a light brown colored skin and deep hazel eyes

Two other boys held Mikan on her shoulders so she can't come back for him.

"The puppy doesn't even do a thing to you!" Mikan shouted out to him.

"Don't act Mikan, we all know that he bit me..." the boy showed his forearm. If you look at it, you can see a big bite mark but don't even look like it came from a dog. "see?!"

She broke out to her beholder and quickly ran near to the boy.

Mikan pulled the boy's arm "It doesn't even look like a dog bite mark?!" she complained. The boy immediately pulled back his hands.

"He still bit me!" The boy signaled the two boys. She came back to the servant's command again. Mikan struggled so hard. Luckily, he break free again.

(A/N: are those guys have some strength or something?)

The boy pulled out a small ice pick. He was about to stab the dog but Mikan pulled the dog away from him.

"Are you crazy?!" again, Mikan shouted while holding the poor dog. The dog is so cold that its whole body was shaking.

"O, you really don't want to go away, huh? So, you really want to be the first one. Okay, you'll be the first one." After he said it, he directly stabs her.

splash

Some droplets of blood can be seen on the ground around Mikan but she can't understand why she doesn't even felt any pain. She looked up and saw a raven-haired boy covering for her.

"EEH?!" She looked into his arms and saw that a deep wound was bleeding.

"Natsume, are you alright?! " Mikan stood up, laid down the dog, then pulled out her handkerchief and wrapped Natsume's hands with it.

Natsume Hyuuga, a good friend of Mikan but he didn't think like she does. He's a popular kid in his school. He also have a large pride that might be hard to break. He have raven colored hair, deep red eyes, moody and silent

"Are you so dumb that you need to risk your life just for a little dog's benefit? Can you think first before you do the action?" He scolded Mikan.

"Why? This dog is so cute when it gets energetic!" She defended for herself making her lips pout.

"He doesn't even react painfully after you stab him? That's impossible!" One of the boys whispered to the other.

"G-g-g-g-o-go aw-away or d-d—oo you want to be stabbed again!" The head boy warned him but no use.

(somewhere)

"You can go now…"

For a little while, they heard a whistling sound coming from behind them.

"whistlewhistlewhistle… are? What are you guys doing here?" A bad looking policeman went near them. "oh! Ms. Sakura! You're here, too? And Mr. Hyuuga? What happened to your hands?!" He pointed out.

"Mr. Policeman!" Mikan immediately went in front of the policeman. "these boys stabbed him with that ice pick!" She reported so fast.

"No… uhm.. we.. AAAHHH!!" The boys run for their lives leaving the ice pick on the ground.

"Now, what am I gonna do?" The policeman asked Mikan after they looked to the 3 boys run as if they're little girls.

"Can you bring him to the family doctor?" Mikan asked the policeman with a great commanding voice.

"ok!" the policeman quickly grabbed Natsume then carried him on his back.

Natsume was so busy looking at Mikan's handkerchief that he didn't notice that the Policeman already carried him "What the- Put me down!" Natsume struggled so hard but he's just weak enough to be carried around. The policeman continued on their way.

"Bye bye, Natsume! Don't bite! Hihihi" Mikan giggled for a while.

"ARF! ARF!" The dog behind her barked as if wanted to play with her.

"o, puppy. You're already standing? Just rest there." Mikan tried her hardest to make the dog lay on his back.

Policeman's side

'_I better bring him to the doctor then I'll proceed to my mission_' the policeman thought for himself. '_Better take the action before this boy notice me_' He grabbed his cell phone out then dialed a number.

"hello? Yea… The target is left… I still need to do something… can you give me some back up?.. ok.." He hanged the phone then proceeded to walk.

"Idiots are all around now, huh?" Natsume suddenly muttered.

"hmm… I think so, too." He chuckled.

Natsume jumped off then fixed his hair and clothes.

"I'm not one of them.." Natsume said while fixing the handkerchief.

The policeman chuckled again. "ohh, so you want to--"

"But your one of them" after saying it, Natsume ran back where Mikan is situated. The policeman was left there, his mouth a little opened and can't understand what Natsume just said.

Natsume's side

'_Is he insane? Treating me like a low life person. Tch._' Natsume continued to run through the bushes.

Mikan's side

"Oh, you're so cute." Mikan still continued playing with the dog, not noticing the things that she might encounter.

Rustle.Rustle.Rustle

Mikan looked directly to the bushes when she hears something or "someone" behind it. She stood up and left the dog rolling on the ground.

"Who's there?" Mikan asked out of her curiosity. She slowly went near to the bushes where the mysterious sounds came from.

Suddenly…

"**AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!**" Mikan screamed at the top of her lungs that made the dog cover its tiny ears and the "someone" cover its ears, too.

"suck it up, will 'ya?!" the someone shouted to Mikan.

"eh? Natsume! What are you doing here? Are finished with your healing?" Mikan asked her continuously.

"I can't answer all that questions at once." Natsume said then looked at the puppy behind Mikan.

"But why are you here? And your hands… your hands!!" Mikan grabbed Natsume's hands and looked at it with pity.

"You didn't even got reached near the boundaries of the hospital." Mikan was about to cry when she remembered that it's all her fault that's why Natsume got this deep wound.

When Mikan was holding Natsume's hand, she didn't notice that his face was already like the color of his eyes. Mikan looked at him suddenly, straight in the eyes.

"We need to go!" She desperately pulled Natsume then went straight in front of the Mansion's gate and the dog just followed them.

Mikan placed herself in front of the operator.

"I can't reach it! Natsume, can you?" Mikan looked at Natsume but he just can't resist her so he reached the operator for himself.

-Beep! Sakura Resident's! Good Afternoon, How may I help you?-

"I'm Natsume Hyuuga, we need to come in." Natsume informed the woman on the other side of the operator.

A man suddenly signaled from afar "go!"

car tire's squeeks!!

Men in Black came out of a car. If you count them all, they're 3.

"Natsume, there are suspicious men surrounding us." Mikan managed to inform Natsume even if she's already so afraid.

-Pardon, sir?-

"Just call some COPS!" Natsume hanged the operator then pushed Mikan behind her.

"Stay behind me." Natsume said to Mikan.

"But you're still injured!" Mikan insists while clinging on Natsume arms.

"I'll be fine." Natsume reassured her then looked back to the MIB's.

'_Natsume, you're so cool right now. I just remembered when we first met._'

◙◘◦**Flashback◦◘◙**

"Wow! This Party is so great!"

"Yeah, BTW, why are we here anyway?"  
"Don't know, random occasion, I guess."  
"hahaha! Right!"

'_they don't even know that's it's birthday that's why there's a party here, in OUR house.' _Mikan thought for herself.

"how come nobody notices me and just do their own thing. Haler! It's my birthday! I'm the birthday girl!" Mikan pointed herself while muttering those words.

"ooh!! I am SO hating it. Hmf!" Mikan went to their balcony then took a deep breathe. 

"SIGH!" She looked to the stars then smiled. The star brightly shined.

"Thank you, Mr. Star. I wish that there could be a possibility that someone will notice me. Sigh…" Mikan talked to nobody.

"So, the birthday girl didn't got any greetings?" some boy suddenly talked.

"of course, I received greetings! But I don't know if they were true. Oh! BTW, who are you?" Mikan looked where the voice came from, then she saw a raven haired boy leaned on the wall near the veranda.

"know me?" the boy asked.

"not really." Mikan confessed while twirling her ribbon on her dress. She was about to come more nearer to the boy but unfortunately…

"hey, Fancy girl! Don't come any nearer to our Natsume-sama!" A flirty girl came up to the scene.

"Natsume-sama? Oh!! I got it, I can't go near you because of your bodyguards. I'm sorry!" Mikan smiled sweetly that it's too surprising if it's true or not.

The girl was so pissed when she smiled "Don't 'ya know--" she was already pulling Mikan's hair but I just can't allow it.

Natsume grabbed the girl's hands before she can harm Mikan to the limit.

"Don't 'ya. Don't 'ya.. Don't 'ya know that I love you?!" The girl screamed so hard when she felt Natsume's touch. So, as usual, her grip loosened and Mikan broke free.

Mikan immediately tried to fix her hair. Slowly, Natsume bowed her head near to Mikan's ears. 

"Happy Birthday, little girl." After whispering it to Mikan, he went back to the dance hall. Mikan was left their fixing her hair and also fixing her mind for what Natsume just said.

"ah, wait! Natsume-sama!" The girl followed Natsume.

Mikan smiled to the retreating back of Natsume when he left. Mikan stared to the starry night again. "Thank you, Mr. Star!" She smiled then went back to the dance hall.

◙◘◦**End of Flashback◦◘◙**

"OII!!" Natsume shakes Mikan over and over until she finished her daydreaming.

"are?" Mikan reacted.

"What 'ya daydreaming about, idiot!" Natsume just shook her off. Mikan's eyes suddenly grew big.

"what? Another daydreaming session?" Natsume was so pissed.

"be-be-be-beha-behind you!" Mikan pointed out behind Natsume. Natsume turned but he's too late, one of the MIB's already got him.

"Natsu—mmmmmmm" Mikan was also caught. Her dog bit the Man's pants and tried to make Mikan free.

"mmmmm!! ARGH!!" Mikan bit the Man's hands when she got the chance. She run to Natsume then helped him.

"get this, get this! And that! This is another one! C'mon!" Mikan was so caught up that she didn't notice that she's already kicking Natsume.

"eh? NATSUME!! SORRY! SORRY!" Mikan pleaded repeatedly when she saw Natsume with so many bruises.

"HAHAH! Nice one, girlie. You just helped us. Why don't you join us now?" One of the men started to run after Mikan.

"hey! Stop that!" Mikan shouted repeatedly as if playing with someone.

tug

"ouch! Who threw that?" The man running after Mikan suddenly shouted.

"Don't you remember that I'm still here?" Natsume run after the man then kicked his butt.

"ooh! I'm gonna kill you!" Another Man shouted at him.

police signals

"uh-oh, hey guys! Grab any of those children then run!" the one that is guarding them up run for himself, immediately.

"huh? Wha-? Which? Oohh!!" The other man ran then the other just pulled out a sack, got a "child" then run.

"wai--!" Mikan was about to go after the man but somebody stopped her.

"Don't bother, **it**'ll comeback on **its** own **instincts**." The one that stopped her said.

"But, NATSUME! It's my dog!" Mikan bowed her head with the great irritation.

"Guys, are you alright?" One of the true policemen asked them after he reached them. You can see more police coming from behind.

"Yeah, We're just alright." Natsume stood up then turned to Mikan. If you looked clearly, there are two more kids running behind them. One was riding a mini scooter and the other one was just running.

"Imai-san…pant…why didn't… you…slow…down!" The Blondie complained while his hands were holding his knees as his support.

"You're still alive…" Imai asked sarcastically but stopped for a while so she can chew her candy properly.

Hotaru Imai, Mikan's bestfriend. She's very rich and a techno-geek but really cool. She has raven-colored hair just like Natsume's and deep violet eyes. She is extremely intelligent and rational. She may appear to be rather cold and indifferent on the surface, it is apparent that she genuinely cares for Mikan

Hotaru swallowed her candy easily. The blonde boy raised his head then breathe deeply "Of course I am a—"

"Hyuuga." Hotaru continued then turned off her gas. While the blond boy fell (anime style)

"What's wrong with Mikan?" Hotaru asked while staring at Mikan.

"Nothing." Natsume looked to Mikan, too. Hotaru went near Mikan then stared again.

"Lost something, idiot?" Hotaru said while fixing her skirt.

--5 seconds--

"**I LOST MY CUTE LITTLE PUPPY!!**" Mikan screamed. Her scream was so loud that the wind directed to them became stronger.

Hotaru just held her skirt, Natsume jus held his bangs, the policemen just held their uniform caps with a great effort and the blond boy just.. Rolled over and over.

Mikan stopped from screaming when she saw the blond boy's head laying on her feet with his eyes twirling like a ferry's wheel.

"oh, Ruka-chan. What's wrong?" Mikan looked at Ruka then poked him on his face. His eyes suddenly opened that made Mikan backed up.

Ruka Nogi, is Natsume's childhood friend. He has a gentle and pleasant personality that balances out Natsume's. He has sky blue eyes that you might get lost and a blonde hair that's so shiny!

"**YOU LOST A DOG?!** I must follow it!" Ruka was about to go when Natsume also stopped him.

"You can't do that, right?" Natsume said to him. "it-!" Natsume suddenly raised his voice because of the sudden pain of his hands.

"Natsume, are you alright?" Mikan immediately went to Natsume's aid then everybody else followed.

"Yes, I'm just…." Natsume suddenly fainted because of the great pain he's encountering.

"Natsume! Sigh.. I guess you guys can carry him, right?" Mikan made a sheepish smile then looked to the policemen.

"Alright, we're gonna do it." The policemen carried Natsume then proceeded before them.

"Yosh! To the family doctor!" Mikan and everyone else followed the policeman carrying Natsume, Except for Hotaru.

Hotaru stared to the bushes then sighed.

"You'll never get Mikan away from us."

rustle.rustle.rustle.

"HOTARU! You're so slow, c'mon!" Mikan pulled called Hotaru out. Hotaru followed the group and left the mystery behind…

some where

"Tch.. Mission Failed." The fake police man wlaked through the forest into the main road.

A car stopped in front of him. The door opened then revealed the 3 MIB's.

"boss, boss, boss! We got the target!" One of them shouted excitedly. Their boss hopped into the car then closed the door.

tug

"aw! Why did you do that? I got the child right here!" The servant cried out because of the pain.

"Are you crazy?! Did you already looked inside the sack or in any case, noticed the size?!" The shouted then little by little wore off his costume.

"But…" The servant looked inside the sack… "It's the stupid dog!" He shouted out.

tug

"now you know! Sigh" the boss said with a great irritation.

"Idiots." He got the attention of the driver that looks like he gave him a signal to go.

▫▪◦**End of Chapter 1◦▪▫**

_**Lizzie-chan**_: ooh! It's too long, don't 'ya think guys? Remember, this whole chapter was five years ago. So, why don't you give me your comments so my hard work will be paid off! By the way! I published this at exactly 11:30pm at Oct. 9,2008! So, I'm advanced in publishing this story! Ooh! I'm so happy!

R&R guys! Ciao! :3


	2. Huh?

A/N: Alrighty, minna-san. Here's the second chapter. Please enjoy and leave a review. 

**Disclaimer:**

**Gakuen Alice will never be mine.**

Ω≡≈→ **Fight for You** ←**≈≡Ω**

▫▪◦**Chapter 2◦▪▫**

~Natsume's POV~

'Argghh… tch.. Where am I?' I thought for myself while I looked around my surroundings after I opened my eyes a little. I tried to move my hands but I don't have enough energy. I somewhat, felt that there's someone treating my wounds.

"Is he gonna be alright even if I'm here to watch?" I heard a familiar voice said. I think it came from Polka. But who is she talking with.

"He's gonna be alright. Don't worry much." I heard a man answered. It's pretty familiar, too. Yeah, it's Subaru Imai, Hotaru Imai's big brother.

Subaru Imai, a soon-to-be director of the Tsugai Hospital which is owned by their family. He's the big brother of Hotaru Imai. They have the same attitude and show their respect to each other in terms of unusual things.

Oh, I get it. I'm actually in the hospital and I remember everything now. I actually fainted in front of her.

They continued to talk with each other without knowing that I'm already awake. I can't actually feel the pointed needles coming through my skin. Then they're conversation came to something disturbing…

"By the way, Sakura-san…" Imai asked Mikan.

"What is it Subaru-chan?" Mikan replied immediately.

"What do you think of Natsume? Do you feel anything unusual since you befriended him?" I heard Imai asked again. What kind of question is that?

"Of course, he's a good friend of mine." I heard her answer. I looked a little to her face and I see her smiling. I kinda felt… pissed.

"oh. Nothing special, eh?" Subaru really is stubborn even with his emotionless face.

"Special? I don't know." I heard Mikan muttered. Does she even know its meaning?

"Natsume… Natsume…." What the-- just say it, Baka!

"……" what now?

"**NAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTSSUUUUUUUMMEEEEEEEEEE~!!**"

~End of POV~

*Dug!*

"itai…"A brunette muttered while she's holding a swollen bump on her head. "Hotaru, you're so mean.**" She's about to cry because of the pain.

"You're too noisy. My eardrums almost exploded, baka" A raven-haired girl answered while holding her big book.

"Stop it already, Sakura. You're just gonna wake up Natsume-sama." A seaweed-hair girl suddenly butted in.

"It's just that, Natsume always sleep every time Narumi-sensei is talking." Mikan defense herself while caressing her head.

"Yeah, I also noticed that. But, I should admit that Narumi-sensei is really boring unlike Misaki-sensei." A pink-haired girl agreed with Mikan.

"*sigh* I remembered Misaki-sensei teaching." A dark blue-haired girl also said.

"KYAAAA!!" the two just screamed because of their overflowing love for their teacher.

"Don't change the topic!" The seaweed hair girl really wants to win.

They're standing in front of Natsume who just waked up from his deep dream. While they are debating, Natsume suddenly stood up; reached for his manga then left without them knowing.

*BAM!*

He slammed the door open because of his annoyance that caught everybody's attention and even broke the debate of the 5 girls.

"Eh? Natsume-sama, wait for me!" Permie ran after him but right exactly, Natsume closed the door that made the poor girl to bumped on it. The girl fainted and fishes twirled around her head.

"Poor Sumire. Should we bring her to the clinic, Anna?" The girl with the dark blue hair asked the girl with pink one. They're actually talking about the seaweed hair girl.

"I don't know. I think she's getting used to it because she always gets that every time she follows Natsume. So Nonoko, she's just gonna be alright." Anna replied with a smile.

Nonoko Ogasawara, a girl with the dark long blue hair. At night, she's usually seen roaming around the school. This remains a mystery for every student in their school. At school time, she's usually seen with Anna.

Anna Umenomiya, is a cute pink-haired classmate of Mikan. She's the daughter of the Nomiya Restaurant's owner. A rumor has it that her mother left them even if there are no problems occurring.

"I'm becoming worrier by now because Natsume sleeps more often these past few months. What is he doing that makes him that tired?" Mikan asked while fixing her uniform.

"I heard that he's taking trainings to make his skills more powerful every night and someone saw him, at dawn, sleeping at their garden." Nonoko reported as if she really knows why Natsume's like that.

"But why would he do that?" Mikan asked again looking at Nonoko and Anna. Hotaru was not making any reactions that time. She's just fixing her things for the recess.

"I don't know." Anna replied.

*RRRRIIIIIIIIINNG!*

"Hey Anna, we should go to the cafeteria or we will miss a spot for the group." Nonoko invited and already taking the lead.

"Okay!" Anna chirped then followed Nonoko before she can go out. She stopped for a while then looked back "Guys, hurry up!" Hotaru and Mikan followed.

They don't know that there's a blonde boy overhearing their conversation.

~Natsume's side~

'Tch. That stupid dream makes my head ache.' Natsume thought then rubbed his head to ease the pain. He's walking on the school garden to take some air. He looked for a nice tree. When he found one, he slouched under its shades then took out his manga and read.

He actually doesn't read but he's just making it a decoy so no one will know that he's actually spacing out while thinking.

He's thinking about the dream he had but it's a part of his past with Mikan which he forgot. He forgot the words that Mikan answered to Subaru's questions. While he was recalling all the things that happened, he didn't noticed that there's a boy sitting on the other side of the tree.

"What 'ya thinking, Natsume?" The boy asked out of the blue.

"Nothing. I'm just recalling our past when polka lost her puppy." Natsume replied then smirked.

"Ah… I remember that. Why don't you buy her a new puppy?" The boy replied while patting the bunny standing on his lap.

"Why would I do that?" Natsume replied. He don't know that the other boy was also smirking at the same time.

"I don't know. Maybe, she can be cheered up by the little dog. I noticed that she's becoming suspicious in your movements, Natsume." The boy stood up. The rabbit jumped on his shoulders. "Maybe you should lessen your trainings for now." He suggested.

"….." Natsume ignored the question and continued reading his manga.

"Well then, it's your own choice not mine." He looked at Natsume then looked to the Cafeteria's windows. He saw Mikan talking happily with the girls; he sighed then looked back to Natsume.

"Bye, Natsume. I'm kinda hungry. See ya'!" The boy began to walk away from Natsume.

'You just don't have any idea why I'm doing these, Ruka.' Natsume thought for himself then took a nap.

~ Cafeteria~

"You really did that?! You're so dumb! HAHAH!" Anna and Mikan laughed their lungs out because of Nonoko's experience. But Hotaru just continued eating her crab brains like a pig.

"No! I didn't do it on purpose! I'm just trying to look good and I'm rushing at the same time so I don't know that I putted to much powder on my face." Nonoko defended herself trying not make things worst.

"But you should have got my help! HAHAHAHA!" Anna and Mikan laughed again.

"Hello! Earth to Anna! Don't you remember that you have LBM that time?" Nonoko asked sarcastically.

"Oh, yeah. HAHAHA!" They all both laughed even if their jokes were corny. They really didn't notice that Hotaru's not on their table anymore.

"Are? Where is Hotaru?" Mikan asked while calming herself down.

"I don't know." Nonoko and Anna looked around for any sign of Hotaru. Then they found her near the cafeteria exit.

"Woah! Hotaru's about to go! Hurry, maybe it's about time!" They all hurried up. Nonoko and Anna didn't notice that they left Mikan behind. They really walked fast.

Mikan touched her hair to fix it; she noticed that her hairclip was gone.

"Wait! I lost my hairclip!" Mikan shouted trying to stop them but no use.

~ Classroom~

When they reached their classroom they're really worn out.

"*pant* good thing we reached before time. *pant*" Anna said.

"Yeah, right Mikan? Eh?" Nonoko asked to no one. She just noticed that they left Mikan behind.

"WAAAAAHHH!!! We left Mikan in the cafeteria!" Nonoko and Anna started to panic while running around their places. A glasses boy came near them.

"Hello, did you see Sakura-san? 'Cause she dropped her hairclip beside my chair and classes is about to resume." The boy asked while holding the cute hairclip with polka dots as a design.

"Sorry, Inchou. But we left Mikan in the cafeteria." Nonoko answered with some guilt in her tone.

"Yeah, can we go back to find her?" Anna asked with pleading eyes. It's like the boys already moved by her eyes.

"Hey, where's Mikan?" Hotaru asked without showing any emotions on her face and don't even move a bit while reading her book. She's sitting behind them all along.

"We left her in the cafeteria when we're so rushed up running to go here." Nonoko answered while looking at Hotaru.

"So, Yuu, Please let us go out. Please, please, please?" They both looked at him with puppy eyes right now.

Yuu Tobita, The class representative of Mikan's class. He's usually mistaken as a girl when he was still young but it never happened again after he reached his puberty. He's a lot more handsome and a lot more "boy-like" because he change his posture but still got the style of a class representative.

Yuu was about to gave in but…

*BAM*

"Okay, class. Go back to your sits." Their teacher went in the class. Everybody went in their sits. Nonoko and Anna had the same emotion, guilt. After they sit, a paper plane immediately landed on Nonoko's desk. She opened it up then read.

_I'm sorry that I didn't answer you immediately._

_I'm supposed to allow you but it's already time. _

_I'm so sorry._

_-Yuu_

Nonoko looked at Yuu after she read the letter. When she looked, she saw Yuu looking at her with a 'sorry' face. She just smiled at him then looked back at their teacher again._  
_

~Mikan's side~

"*sigh* I can't find my hairclip anywhere." Mikan continued to look around the cafeteria. She looked under the table; she looked around near the exit; she looked around the plants; she even looked around the trash can!

"WAAAH!! Where's my hairclip?! Classes are already starting but I'm still in the cafeteria!" Mikan was already pissed about her hairclip. She continued looking at the floor. She suddenly stopped when she saw a feet in front of her.

'_Please, don't let it be Jin-jin. Please, don't let it be Jin-jin...' _Mikan prayed inside her head.

"What are you doing here, Polka?" A familiar voice asked. Mikan slowly looked up while making such a horrible face. She immediately moved backwards when she saw the person who asked that.

"oh, Natsume! What are you doing here? You're supposed do be in class, right?" Mikan asked nervously because she's so afraid that Natsume might tell to her father that she's cutting classes even if she didn't.

"Nothing, I'm just taking some walk." Natsume answered while observing Mikan – who's currently being too nervous at the same time.

"Uhm… a… do you need anything from me?" Mikan asked stuttering. She slowly walked backwards while walking.

Natsume began to walk closer to her every time she step away from him "Not at all"

*BAM*

The door slammed open. Mikan and Natsume quickly looked where it came from and they saw four delinquent looking boys entering the cafeteria.

"Who are they?" Mikan asked then moved backwards. Natsume looked to the boys then looked to Mikan again.

"Why? Are you scared?" Natsume asked Mikan with a smirk. Mikan immediately composed herself then walked straightly beside Natsume.

"Of course not! I'm taking some classes in swimming, these days." Mikan proudly said while making a proud position.

"What's the connection of swimming from protecting yourself?" Natsume asked sarcastically then looked to the four boys again. Natsume grabbed Mikan's wrist then pulled her straight to the cafeteria's entrance.

"Wait- Natsume- My clip- I need to find it." Mikan tried to stop him but no use, he's too strong for her.

"So, you're actually looking for the clip" Natsume concluded for himself.

"Ano…" Mikan don't know what to say after she figured out that she's busted.

While they're briskly walking, the four boys just let them be. When the two reached the exit of the cafeteria…

"Oi, Natsume!" One of the boys called out.

'_hmf! He called out as if he's the boss of us, How pitiful._' Mikan thought after she heard him. ".tsk" She made that reaction as she's making fun of him.

Natsume didn't bother to look but he paused for a while. Mikan bumped on him when she didn't realized that he already stopped. "itai…" She massaged the part of her arms which was bumped. The bossy boy smirked then looked at Natsume.

"Want some private time with your girl?" The boy asked in a tone that was so irritating.

Mikan, who don't understand what he meant, stared at him with a confused look "eh?" Then she looked back at Natsume "Eh?" She looked at the smirking boy again "EH?!" She just doesn't know what to do that she repeatedly looked to Natsume then back to the boy. There was a great silence that only Mikan reacted at that time. She just doesn't realize that Natsume was still holding on her wrist. A few seconds had past… Mikan stared at her shoe that seems like interesting… a few more seconds…

"EEEEHHHHH??!!" Mikan shouted when she finally realized what he meant. Natsume slammed his forehead because of Mikan's dumbness. Mikan quickly looked at the boy then made a shocked face.

"Are you kidding?!" Mikan shouted out loud. Good thing that they're in the cafeteria that time. The boy looked at Natsume as if not believing at all.

"She's so dumb, isn't she? Why would you pick a girl like her?" The boy asked to Natsume. Mikan was so confused that she lost her attention to the two boys. Natsume glared straight at the boy but didn't say a word. He quickly grabbed Mikan that really made her shocked. They quickly ran outside and left the four boys there. They both stopped near their classroom. Mikan finally got out of her "thinking" so she focused her attention to Natsume.

"Why did we run? We should have kicked that boy's butt making him quiet!" Mikan shouted as if she's that strong.

"We don't need to do that." Natsume answered while panting silently.

"Oh yes we need it!" Mikan insisted while making a fighting stance.

"Tch." Natsume got so irritated with her insisting.

*BAM*

The classroom's door widely opened. Both of them quickly looked at the door.

"JIN-JIN!" Mikan shouted out of her surprise. She didn't even give any attention to her surroundings.

They're teacher just tapped his stick on his palm.

"Who's _JIN-JIN_?" He asked. Mikan stuttered when she finally realized that 'jin-jin' was in front of her and she's was in front of their classroom.

"And you even got the guts to cut my class…" Jinno-sensei said. He found Natsume behind Mikan so he looked at him, too. "…you also, Mr. Hyuuga." He added. He looked back at Mikan then said "see you at detention after class." He then proceeded on his way.

"Tch… I can't attend the detention this day, Polka. See 'ya next time!" Natsume walked away from her while Mikan just stared at his retreating back.

"Bu-bu-but… Natsume?" Mikan tried to reach his shadow but she couldn't. She's in a real drama time this moment. While she's doing these, her friends sneak out of their classroom.

"Mikan!" Nonoko called out. Yuu followed after her.

"Mikan, I'm so sorry. Huhuhuhu" She dramatized with her leaving the atmosphere… dramatic? Yuu just stared at them and sweat dropped. The three students went inside their classroom after their _precious _moment. Mikan slowly went at her seat then sat down. Hotaru walked near her.

"So, you got detention after class?" Hotaru asked. Mikan looked at her with a forced smile.

"Yep! At least after that I'm gonna be with you right?" Mikan asked.

"Can't. Me and the others will go to the grocery store after classes." Hotaru answered.

"But you can still come by, right?" Mikan tried to make her attitude positive.

"Nope. Today is our dog's birthday so I'm gonna stay inside my room until the party ends." Hotaru answered again.

"HOTARU!! I'm so sorry! I can't attend your dog's birthday!" Mikan cried then muttered some things while crying.

"No need." Hotaru went back to her seat when Mikan was crying.

"My father's gonna kill me! It's my entire fault! Then I'm missing the birthday party of Hotaru's dog! It's really my entire fault! WAAAHH!!" She cried and cried while the others just stared at her.

While at the far end of the classroom…

"Is she gonna be alright?" Nonoko asked that's looks like she's whispering.

"I think so… Are we going to the grocery store with Hotaru after classes?" Anna asked.

"I don't know. Does she even have or even _had _a dog?" Nonoko asked again.

".tsk. Poor Mikan." They both said in chorus.

~Natsume's side~

Natsume was under the shade of sakura tree while thinking deeply.

'_those guys really love some trouble_' He thought for himself.

*.Rustle*

Natsume looked to the bushes near him. He saw a letter thrown out of it. He stared at the letter for a while then finally decided to pick it up. He read the letter, it says there…

_Venue: In front of the school gate_

_When: tonight at 8_

_Why: New Mission_

_Requirements: Learn a new skill_

_-...-_

He crunched the letter again.

'_As expected_' He kept the letter inside his pocket then left.

▫▪◦**End of Chapter 2◦▪▫**

_**lizzie-chan**_: Thanks for reading my story! :D

Please review and watch out for the next chapter! x3


End file.
